mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Equestria Girls (Canção da Lanchonete)
A Canção da Lanchonete (Cafeteria Song, na versão original) é uma canção do filme My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Letra em Português Brasileiro thumb"|Que sou igual a você e você a mim, é!|thumb|350px : :Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity e Rainbow Dash ::Hey, hey, todo mundo ::O que vamos dizer ::Se somos diferentes ::É o que parece ser ::Mas se você prestar atenção ::Você vai ver ::Que sou igual a você ::E você, a mim ::É! ::Hey, hey, todo mundo ::Vamos gritar ::Que a amizade é o que importa ::E o resto, não ::Não somos tão diferentes ::Como pensávamos ser ::Até que Twilight Sparkle ::Nos fez agora entender ::Pra cima, pra baixo ::Se quiser pode girar ::Todo mundo ajudando Twilight à coroa ganhar ::Pra cima, pra baixo ::Nós temos que agitar ::Twilight Sparkle, com isso ::A coroa poderá ganhar! :Pie ::Ei, hey, levante as mãos ::É uma mensagem para a multidão ::Ergue os braços ::Pode gritar ::Se quiser pode girar :Rarity ::Generosidade, honestidade :Applejack ::Gentileza, lealdade :Fluttershy ::Twilight foi quem nos fez ver :Dash ::Tudo o que podemos ser! :Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity e Rainbow Dash ::Pra cima, pra baixo ::Se quiser pode girar ::Todo mundo ajudando Twilight à coroa ganhar ::Pra cima, pra baixo ::Nós temos que agitar ::Twilight Sparkle, com isso ::A coroa poderá ganhar! :Sparkle ::Eu sempre serei eu ::Se somos diferentes ::Só a verdade é o que importa ::O que une a gente ::Pode me seguir ::E juntos vamos caminhar ::Para o orgulho da escola ::Vamos trabalhar! :principal e estudantes ::Pulando, faça assim (Hey!) ::Bata os cascos no chão ::Girem pra tudo mudar ::Vamos começar ::Pulando, faça assim (Hey!) ::Bata os cascos no chão ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Ajudem ela a ganhar! ::Pulando, faça assim (Hey!) ::Bata os cascos no chão ::Girem pra tudo mudar ::Vamos começar ::Pulando, faça assim (Hey!) ::Bata os cascos no chão ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Ajudem ela a ganhar! ::Pulando, faça assim (Hey!) ::Bata os cascos no chão ::Girem pra tudo mudar ::Vamos começar ::Pulando, faça assim (Hey!) ::Bata os cascos no chão ::Canterlot Wondercolts... Versões alternativas Equestria Girls = Letra :Ooh-ooh, yeah! :Somos Equestria Girls e vamos cantar :E a magia da amizade sempre vai brilhar :Somos Equestria Girls e vamos contar :Abalando com alegria sempre vamos estar. :Twilight Sparkle, a princesa brilhante :Fluttershy, tão meiga e tão doce :Applejack adora o campo :Rarity é mesmo um encanto :Rainbow Dash, uma amiga leal :Pinkie Pie é genial. :Divertidas, engraçadas :Nossa turma vive só dando risada :Livre para ser tudo o que quiser :Com harmonia pra viver o que vier. :Somos Equestria Girls e vamos cantar :E a magia da amizade sempre vai brilhar :Somos Equestria Girls e vamos dizer :Pra fazer acontecer basta só querer. :Somos Equestria Girls e vamos cantar :E a magia da amizade sempre vai brilhar :Somos Equestria Girls e vamos contar :Abalando com alegria sempre vamos estar. |-| Rainbow Rocks = Letra :Equestria Girls :Yeah! :Twilight Sparkle sempre muito divertida :Fluttershy é tão doce e amiga :Applejack a amizade vai brilhar :Pinkie Pie na bateria é mesmo de arrasar :Rainbow Dash na banda é sensacional :Rarity é uma estrela musical :Harmonia, lealdade :Sempre amigas de verdade :Livres para ser o que quiser :Juntas pro que der e o que vier :Somos Equestria Girls e vamos cantar :Que a magia da amizade sempre vai brilhar! :Somos Equestria Girls e vamos contar :Lado a lado com a alegria sempre vamos estar! :(Equestria Girls) Letra em Inglês :Ooh, yeah! :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :We've got the music, makes you move it :Got the song that makes you lose it :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to say :We're gonna see things a different way :Twilight Sparkle, Rainbooms, rock it out :Everybody, stand up, scream and shout :Meet Adagio Dazzle and the Dazzlings :Mesmerize the crowds with their vocal stylings :Who'll be the one that the crowd will cheer? :Watch it all go down, the Mane Event is here :Generous, honesty :Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Free to be what we will be :Living life in harmony :We've got the music, makes you move it :Got the song that makes you lose it :We shine like rainbows (Music) :We shine like rainbows (Takes us to the top) :(Rainbow Rocks) :We shine line rainbows (Equestria Girls) :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Equestria Girls! Letra em Inglês :Equestria Girls! Ooh, yeah! :We're Equestria Girls and we're here to shout :That the magic of friendship is what it's all about :Things may come and things may go :Some go fast and some go slow :Few things last, that's all I know :But friendship carries on through the ages :Check the Rainbooms out all rockified :They're friendship magic simplified :When they're rockin', see the styles shine :From head to toe, they're lookin' fine :With pals as close as these girls are :Mic drop, lights up, everyone's a star! :Generous, honesty :Laughter, kindness, loyalty :Free to be what we will be :Living life in harmony :Things may come and things may go :Some go fast and some go slow :Few things last, that's all I know :But friendship carries on! :We're Equestria Girls standing side by side :Finding the magic of friendship deep inside :Equestria Girls! |-| Friendship Games = :Na, na, na, na-na na :Na, na, na, na-na na :We'll be Equestria Girls forever :And now our time has finally arrived :'Cause we believe in the Magic of Friendship :And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive :Wondercolts! (Yeah!) :Let's hear it for the Friendship Games :It's Canterlot's year, cheer their names :On bows, Applejack and Fluttershy :Steady! Aim! Let it fly! :Pinkie Pie and Rarity skatin' short track :Friends forever, no holdin' back! :Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash by my side :Friendship rules, win it with pride :There's Twilight Sparkle, knows the body of friends :Shadowbolts! That's how it ends! :Unleash the magic! :Unleash the magic! :Unleash the magic! :We'll be Equestria Girls forever :And now our time has finally arrived :We are Equestria Girls, standin' side by side :Findin' the Magic of Friendship deep inside :Equestria Girls! en:Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song) Categoria:Músicas Equestria Girls Categoria:Equestria Girls Categoria:Músicas